


Leviathan's Glass Wall

by ryerie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst Headcanons, Miku Glass Wall, My Chance!, Other, glass wall, headcanons, i dont know how to use tags TwT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryerie/pseuds/ryerie
Summary: Leviathan wishes to be closer to you, the distance being the "glass wall". No matter how close you are, you're still far from him. Perhaps not physically, well, sometimes physically, but he still feels like he's unworthy.He's just a shut-in yucky otaku, who would like him? Who would love him? Why would you like him back? You're out of his league...(( Headcanons to what Levi's character song could be like based on the Vocaloid song Glass Wall by GHPZ but turned into me connecting Leviathan to the song sjflkd ,, angsty. ))
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Leviathan's Glass Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glass Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702406) by GHPZ. 



_[Listen to Glass Wall as you read :]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olRbG-9mfa0) _

_~_

_"Can you see me? The pixels on your screen."_

Sometimes, when he thinks of you, he envisions you being the main love interest, or maybe it's Levi's who's the love interest. No, he sees himself as an extra who can only watch you from afar... or maybe he's just the best friend of the MC who supports you in pursuing whichever route you go for, he's like a side-character with not much purpose or role aside from the friendship you two have.

_"My voice that can reach you. The one thing that breaks through."_

When Levi talks to you, he feels happy. He feels alive. He feels so glad he has someone to freely talk about his interests with irl. it's his connection to you, despite the glass wall that separates you two.

_"The words that you type, they keep me warm at night."_

At night, while you two are texting each other, he smiles and feels all warm and fuzzy inside. He loves it when he messages you because he feels connected to you, but is the screen yet another glass wall? However, that doesn't stop him from feeling giddy and happy when he texts you at night. And when you say goodnight, maybe he back-reads sometimes, just a bit. Once he's done, the thought of you keeps him warm as he sleeps too.

_"But why can't I feel you? To be there, just us two"_

_  
_ He wishes to have time with you, but he knows that his brothers wish the same. There's always a moment when the two of you are together, but another brother comes in and interrupts. Sometimes it just makes him feel even more distant. It reminds him that his chances are low... why would you like him when his brothers are surely so much better than him? Even Mammon has a higher chance, and he admits it to himself because no matter how many times he says mammon is a scumbag, a money grubbing useless brother, he sees and knows how genuine Mammon is and how much he cares for you, just as the rest of his brothers do. So, even when he has time with you, it still feels like he can't feel you there, because the time together doesn't always last as much as he'd like to. Time just seems to fly by.

_"If I could break through, just for a day_ _Less than 2 inches from you, yet so far away.."_

If he could just take the leap and get the courage to confess to you before his brothers do, even though Mammon isn't great at hiding his feelings because he's such a tsun, if he could just ... jump, take the leap, chase after you, break the glass wall and take you by the hand and get your attention... and be close to you ... but he can only imagine it. He can only think, so he's still so far away from you.

_"But this glass wall between us won't keep us apart_ _I will sing out my heart just for you, my love."_

Even if it's just in his imagination, he's determined to at least keep the one thing he has with you: friendship.

The bond he's formed with you is something he'll always cherish, and maybe that's why he always friendzones you. He's scared to take the leap, and possibly loose you. How would you react if he confessed? Would you turn up your nose and look down on him as a yucky weeb who doesn't want anything to do with him anymore? What if you're only faking the close friendship? Just more and more insecurities build up in his mind- but that won't stop him. He can still hope for the day you _truly_ accept him, and hopefully his confession too. But for now, he'll treasure the platonic bond you've both formed for as long as he can, and will sing out his love in silence for you.

And sometimes, the singing turns into sobs.

[ insert music break where it's him thinking of you, flashbacks of you, and your smiles and laughs that the two of you have shared ]

[ and it cuts back to him , a slightly hurt expression on his face ]

 _"The sound of your voice reaches through the noise_ _The bits of your words, they make up my world."_

 _  
_ He's brought back to reality because he heard you call out to him. Your voice broke through his thoughts, his many thoughts that rang in his head. A mix of insecurities, happiness, and a pinch of melancholy, because he doesn't entirely know why he can't just shake the feelings out of him, for you, someone outside of his 2D world. But your words, your conversations, they also make up his world, in this 3D world. You're what he looks forward to in real life.

_"But we're two worlds apart, my code and your heart._

_But you'll be there for me, I'll be here through your screen."_

You're worlds apart from him, you and him, although see eye-to-eye, you're still far away. Your world, your human world, your 3D world (and possibly 2D world , for da weebs <3), your own reality compared to his own. His code and your heart... you're not an otome character that he can win over with the right options and affection level, no walk-through cheats to peek at, you're a person with no code to dictate such feelings. You have a heart of your own, one he can't control.  
Sometimes he feels like _hes_ the one with the code, where you just keep on doing the things that raise _his_ affection levels...

But even then, he knows you're there for him. He knows you're his best friend, and he's your best friend too. But when he's there for you, the glass wall just makes him feel like he's comforting you through a screen. It's not that he's not genuine, but he feels like what he does isn't enough. He can only use his words, because he's not that great at physical contact sometimes, especially when he starts to doubt himself. He's so absorbed in his 2D world that he can't figure out the 3D world sometimes, so he just... feels like a useless program...

[ chorus repeats: ]

_"If I could break through_  
_Just for a day_  
_Less than 2 inches from you_  
_Yet so far away_  
_But this glass wall between us_  
_Won't keep us apart_  
_I will sing out my heart_  
_Just for you, my love_

_If I could break through_  
_Just for a day_  
_Less than 2 inches from you_  
_Yet so far away_  
_But this glass wall between us_  
_Won't keep us apart_  
_I will sing out my heart_  
_Just for you, my love"_

He wishes he could chase after you and grab you and confess to your face but he just can't...

But if for one day ... just one day ... if he could gain some other personality ... he would take advantage of it, he'd take _that chance_ and tell you how he really feels. Without all the stuttering and stumbling over his words. Without the words clogging up in his throat, without the fear that builds up in his mind, without his heart tightening. But it's just not like that.  
So instead, he'll do his best with what he can do for you to return the kindness and friendship you've shown and given to him through the screen. When he texts you, when you're with him, and even when you're not with him, he'll sing out that he truly cares for you, even if you don't hear him. The glass wall won't stop him from trying to be close to you, it won't stop him from keeping the friendship you two share.

~

7-8 Days left until Leviathan's song comes out, it's titled "My Chance", and I'm not sure how angsty his song will be, or if I'll be correct about how he'll convey his feelings in his song (as described above), and if he'll even sing about MC. But if he does, it'll be sincere. Just like in Glass Wall, how it says "But this glass wall between us won't keep us apart / I will sing out my heart / Just for you, my love". Just because it's difficult for him sometimes, even though MC lives a dimension apart from Levi (both literally and figuratively in our case), he'll be sincere in his song.

At least I hope so!! C'mon Levi you can tell us that you love us, replace the /p with a /r ;;w;;


End file.
